seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: The Gathering Pirate war part 9
Tack, was laughing with Jakk, who were both walking back to Jaya. Jakk, laughed so hard, he forgot to breath, and was rolling on the floor, coughing. Tack, grabbed him, and squeezed him, and Jakk spit out the remaining laugh he had in him. Jakk, fell down, and laughed. He got up, and wiped away tears. "I... I am sorry. That was the funniest knock knock joke ever. Please don't tell me it again, I might die..." Tack, worried, took a step back. He was worried. Mason told him about it, saying it was the only joke that he could tell, that made Tobias laugh. When Tack first heard it, he was on the floor, holding his ribs, laughing as much as he can. When he told Fea it, she laughed so hard, she fell down on the floor, crying while holding her ribs. Apparently, everyone found it funny. Tack, and Jakk went back walking, heading to the bar, and Tack walked in. He saw everyone enjoying themselves. Zozo, Rangton, Malk, and Caramel were playing cards, while Oak, Christie, Nathan, Ness, and Taka were cheering Fea who was beating Todo in arm wrestling. Nathan, who saw Tack, saw Jakk, and got into a attack position. "TACK, GET AWAY! OPEN PALM: TIGER LEAP!" He sprung into action, immediately being underneath Jakk. He stepped on Jakk's foot, and was about to smash into Jakk's chin, when Tack grabbed his palm. Nathan couldn't move it at all, and yet Tack wasn't even gripping it, only holding it. "Oh, forgot to mention, he's a friend!" - Riker, cut a door in half, and he dropped Beta down. He looked around, and folded his arms. "15 seconds." Beta, getting up, pointed at him angrily. "15 seconds for our crew to get here?! THEY'RE PROBABLY FACING HELL TO GET HERE!" "Okay. I admit that. 20 seconds. Counting now." Beta, wanted to pound Riker, but he knew the result. Death. He sat down, and steaming, decided to buy time. "So, the bounty thing..." "Why I stated it with Belinda? It's an old habit." "What was the habit?" "Don't make me tell you." Riker walked around, and he touched a wall. He put his ear to it, and smirked. He kicked the door down, and Lester came through the hole, with Veeto, Wort, Reck, and the Alpha Squad. Beta, happy, hugged them all. Reck, hugged his captain, and started to wail. "CAPTAIN! IT WAS HORRIBLE! RUNNING AS FAST AS WE COULD!" The Alpha Squad, jumped in, and were crying as well. Wort, gagged, and Veeto face palmed. Lester, grabbed Beta's skull, and lifted him. "Let's hurry up, or else." He dropped Beta, and Beta pointed towards the end of the hall. "LET US ESCAPE!" The Riker Pirates were already down the hall, and Beta hurried up, running as fast as he could. Reck and the Alpha squad hurried up, as fast as they could. - Xander, was walking across the hall. They messed up. Boss would be angry. He was a man with average height, about 20 years old, wore a nice suit, had short black hair, and wore a flower on his head. Justin, his bodyguard, was about 10 feet tall, 350 lbs. Of muscle, and had short black hair as well, while wearing a winter coat. The two walked down, and they were met by Moriat, who was the only one staying in his chair. He looked solemn, and was fumbling his fingers. "So... Should we tell him?" Xander, looked at his hand, and nodded to yes. Moriat, got up, and walked ahead. Xander, snapped his finger, and Justin brought out a pair of ear plugs. Xander put on a pair, and handed a pair to Moriat. Moriat put his on, and Justin did the same. They entered the end of the hall, and opened the door. It revealed a sound room, with loud techno music playing. A giant of a man, about 15 feet tall, was playing music on a record, while using a violin. He was playing it to a recording sound dial, and when a loud music burst happened, he ended it with a soothing violin song. He ended the recording, and put his violin down. He put up the dial, and turned it on. While it played, the man got angry, and slammed it down. He walked out of the sound room, revealing a giant mass of darkness, with small slits of white, and a large white coat. He looked down at the gang, and pointed his fingers at them. "YO, WHAT THE HELL, MESSING WITH THESE BAD BEATS! CAN'T YOU HEAR THEM PLAYING?!" Moriat, took off his ear plugs, and bowed. Xander and Justin did the same, but the giant mass of darkness looked unimpressed. Moriat, spoke. "I am sorry, Lord Benjamin..." "MASTER BENJAMIN!" He took a step, and raised his arm. Moriat, flinched, and Benjamin rested his hand on Moriat's shoulder. "Sorry for my outburst, I was only angry. Man made Dials are pieces of crap... I need some better ones... Natural ones." "Of course... And we'll get that." Benjamin, picked his ear, and snapped his finger. "Let's do it now then!" The three looked shocked, and Benjamin walked out of the door. "Now, let's head to Skypiea! For gold, fortune, and mad beats!" He turned his arm, into a guitar, and started to play metal music, he deemed to call 'Master Benjamin's conquering interlude'. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc